


Pay No Mind

by juice817



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus went to the club to find an anonymous partner for the night, but he turns out to be not so anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay No Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 for the [Gift Ficlet Request Cookie Jar](http://www.twilightsorcery.net/hp/cookie_request_list.php) for leogryffin who requested _Remus/Bill or Remus/Percy - anonymous sex, where they find out in the heat of passion what each other's identity is._

Remus actually flinched back as he walked into the wall of sound. He might very well have turned around and left, but there was another man almost on his heels coming out of the narrow hallway into the club and he had to move out of the way. The music thumped through him, the bass forcing his heart to echo its insistent rhythm, and he remembered why he'd come in the first place.

God, he was lonely. He moved to the bar and ordered something blue, more to have something in his hand than out of any desire for the alcohol. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes and let his body adjust to the musical assault. He could sense the rhythmic flash of lights through his lids and smiled faintly. He was completely out of his comfort zone. He'd never come to a club like this before. Rumours of anonymous sex in dark back rooms drove him to seek it out, however. He wanted - no, _needed_ to be fucked, and now that Sirius was really gone...

Remus shook off the thought and pushed away from the bar, taking his glass and moving into the horde of writhing Wizards. He kept to the edge of the dance floor as he worked his way around the room. He saw several likely partners and started to relax a little. He could do this. It wouldn't mean anything and it would feel brilliant. He suddenly realised there was only a swallow left in his glass and snickered softly. No wonder he felt so much better about the whole thing.

He was still looking down into his glass when he felt someone come up behind him, pressing firmly against his back. Whoever it was was taller than he was, lean and hard and hot, and Remus's breath shuddered in. The other man bent to speak directly into Remus's ear. 

"Would you like to play with me?"

Remus leaned back into the other body and nodded wordlessly. He could feel the arousal already clenching his stomach, pooling in his groin. The voice huffed out a quiet laugh and a hand snaked around to stretch wide over Remus's ribs. A nose rubbed lightly at the back of his neck, brushing aside his hair to make room for the soft, warm lips that followed. "Good," he murmured into Remus's ear. He began walking them forward, pushing Remus ahead of him and through a curtained doorway. 

It was even darker here, the noise level dropping somewhat as they moved further away from the main floor. His breath was hitching with each inhalation now, the soft almost chaste kisses still moving over his neck and ear. "In here," and he was guided through a door he hadn't seen on his right. There was only one candle burning, just enough light to see the shape of a large bed in the corner. Once the door closed behind them he reached back to hook his arm around the other's neck, turning his face to blindly seek that mouth. He moaned softly when their lips finally touched. The other man laughed and immediately deepened the kiss, stroking his tongue into Remus' mouth with a hungry noise. He smelled familiar somehow - not someone Remus had slept with before but familiar in a more casual way. He scattered that line of thought as he adjusted Remus' grip around his neck and turned Remus so that they were pressed together chest to knees.

Remus groaned. So hard against him, in all the right ways.

"All right?" The question was murmured quietly and Remus made some sort of affirmative sound as soft lips brushed over his again and again. So much more than all right - Remus hadn't realised how desperately he'd needed the touch of another man; hard planes and sharp angles, and solid thickness against his hip. The darkness made physical sensations overwhelmingly acute. Remus tightened his grip around the other's neck and tilted his hips to rub himself against that other body. His soft moan was echoed and suddenly they were moving again, hands on his hips guiding him backwards until his knees hit that large mattress and he was falling. 

"You're heavy," Remus whispered as a body settled solidly on him, slim hips forcing his legs open. He allowed it eagerly, wrapping those legs around the other man.

"Too heavy?"

"Not at all. It feels wonderful."

A low chuckle was Remus' only answer, and then his mouth was being plundered in earnest, rough hands sliding up under Remus' jumper. The air went out of Remus' lungs at the new yet familiar feel of fingers ghosting over his stomach, curling into the top of his trousers. They fumbled a bit and then his trousers were open and a hand pushed into his pants and over his cock. He bit his lip hard to keep from crying out.

"All right?" he heard again, the weight easing a bit and the hand over his cock slowing, moving in light strokes.

He nodded, panting, then realised the man probably couldn't see him. "Yes. It's just - just been awhile."

An understanding murmur, then lips moved down his throat, nipping at random. "Do you need to go slow?"

"God, no." Remus laughed softly, mirthlessly. He lifted his hips, thrusting into that hand.

The hand paused, as if its owner understood somehow, then resumed stroking, moving faster, tugging harder.

Remus was moving now, helpless to stop his hips lifting into the stroking hand. It had been too long, and it felt too good to have someone else's hand on his cock instead of his own. He moaned and arched his neck, pressing his head back into the bedding in an instinctive attempt to ground himself just as the door opened, spilling light across the room.

" _Remus?!?_ "

He froze at the sound of his name. _Fuck_ , he thought, although why it mattered he didn't know. He forced his eyes open to see Bill Weasley's shocked face hovering over him just before the intruder called out an apology and shut the door, leaving them in darkness again.

They lay there unmoving for long seconds, seconds that felt somehow like hours. Finally Remus spoke.

"Hello, Bill." He nearly laughed at the inane greeting, especially in light of the fact that Bill's hand was still wrapped securely around his now half-hard length. After another second, he did laugh, ruefully.

"Hello, Remus." He could hear the grin in Bill's voice quite clearly. "Shall I?" Bill's hand loosened as it stroked up Remus' shaft again.

"Please," Remus choked out as politely as possible.

Bill bent, burying his face in the crook of Remus' neck as he bit back a laugh. He didn't stop stroking, though.

It wasn't long before Remus was writhing under Bill's expert touch again, hands shaking as he helped Bill discard their clothing, breath coming hard and fast as Bill prepared him carefully and then finally - _finally_ \- slid inside, the pinch and stretch just this side of painful after so long without. Remus shivered head to toe as Bill seated himself fully and paused, panting nearly as hard as Remus. He moaned against Remus' throat, one hand reaching down to hitch Remus' leg up and around his hip.

Remus echoed that moan and moved slightly, encouragingly, letting Bill know without words that he was ready. More than ready - he _needed_ this fiercely. Bill began slowly, hard measured strokes that almost imperceptibly gained speed until he was pounding into Remus. The sound of their bodies slapping together seemed to fill the room. It filled Remus; filled the emptiness he hadn't realized he'd been carrying until it overflowed and he came, head spinning, lungs heaving. He dimly heard Bill's strained shout as the younger man followed him over the edge, spilling inside him.

Bill collapsed on Remus, and Remus stirred himself enough to wrap his arms around Bill's neck. He could feel the contented, nearly smug grin as it spread across his face and he closed his eyes.

"Do you mind very much?"

Remus felt as much as heard the words, Bill's voice a quiet rumble across his chest.

"Mind? Mind what?"

"That it's me." Bill tucked his forehead more closely against Remus' neck. "I rather got the impression you wanted an anonymous fuck."

Remus laughed soundlessly and stroked Bill's hair. "I thought I did. But no, I don't mind at all."

Bill pulled back just enough to look into Remus' eyes and smiled. "Would you mind if we did this again sometime?"

Remus stroked Bill's face. "I wouldn't mind that, either. Could we skip the club, though? The music makes my head ache."

Bill's smile widened, and he leaned in to kiss Remus again. "I wouldn't mind that at all."


End file.
